My black swan
by LuNaLoVeComiCs
Summary: "then tell me white swan…yuki tenshi …who is mine?"he asked the albino angel not looking up. He was too devastated to do so. "I am"answered the girl whispering in his ear with her sweet musical voice. "why?"he asked, daring to look up with his cloudy blue eyes to her beautiful honey eyes "Anata leaonardo watashi wa sareru aku no dengen wa anata no tame no burakku suwan ." ocXleo


Leonardo, the fearless leader, was crying alone. Sitting on his bed…karai..the person he loved deeply was getting married in japan, with a rich person: Seiji Aizawa. Why was this happening to him? he couldn't stop his sobs and tears, everything around him was always fake…in the shadows as the ninja code. He had to face reality, he couldn't stop the rain from falling. He always was up at the break of dawn with wide sleepless eyes.

"leo…don't ponder yourself over it…over her…she was not yours…"a soft voice called from behind him. a pair of glowing white hands wrapped around him, the only one who seemed to listen to him, was nymph aizawa, the keeper and guardian of the hamato clan she had been assigned this task some months ago. Mikey was the first on to be able to see her while the rest only saw her in illusions. In Leo's case only in meditation.

"then tell me white swan…yuki tenshi …who is mine?"he asked the albino angel not looking up. He was too devastated to do so.

"I am"answered the girl whispering in his ear with her sweet musical voice.

"why?"he asked, daring to look up with his cloudy blue eyes to her beautiful honey eyes

"Anata leaonardo watashi wa sareru aku no dengen wa anata no tame no burakku suwan ."she answered cupping his face with her hands her skin had lost its glow along with her wings that had wrapped themselves around the leader and the guardian.

Would she really do that? Be what she despised so much for him?! her face was so beautiful..enchanting…so close to his with out giving enough time for thinking, her lips had connected with his mouth. Her scent, her soft lips were making him go high wire. Leonardo didn't resist it, all his anger turning into aggressive passion his mouth trailing the young snow angels neck, her delightful musical moans could be heard in the room. Her delicate hands trailed his plastron, as her wings pulled them both closer.

His hands wondered around her dress as he started to strip the annoying outfit, Nymphs small hands untied his ninja mask, every piece of clothing and weapon was gone. Completely bare and pure as she was, she let him touch her roam his hands around her small delicate body, it was so new and exiting for her. Leonardo was mesmerized by everything he had right now…she was letting him do this…she had admitted her feelings to him…she was always there even if he couldn't see her at fist, she never left never gave up in him.

Entrancing…

a rhythm she made with each glorious stroke she did until she got to his slit, it was beyond arousing, his anger all flowing with his hands, Leonardo pressed and grabbed all her body low churrs and growls came out of him, he pushed nymph to her back.

licked her everywhere until he got to her precious flower, he restrained the girl leaving her completely at the teenage turtle's mercy. Nymph gasped as she felt the invasion, he was being rough, and strangely the pain made her feel good, she was perfectly aware that he was doing all this to let go of his frustration. Soft moans and silent screams of ecstasy escaped her lips, Leonardo's reaction to this was to lift up and look at the nude body in front of him.

She was amazing in his eyes, Nymph was whimpering her snow white skin exposed, her legs were parted, her white hair all a beautiful mess and her wings were white open.

Perfection

One finger entered her and she whimpered, her small hand grasped his exposed shaft, making the blue clad turtle groan with pleasure. Her tight grasp made him keep on thrusting his finger. Her hips moved in the equal rhythm.

Tighter

"nhhhgg! Ill…make you forget"

Lustful

"don't leave…ghaa! Me!"

Ecstatic

"leo…leonado…I need you…I need you ah! Love! Nnnggg!"she gasped as she his rhythm turned faster two fingers were now inside her. A scream…she had just let everything out…all her feelings through her walls. She let go of him and grabbed the sheets with her hands

"shhhh! Fuck!"he groaned at each moment, not resisting it more Leonardo took the hands out of her and rammed himself into her.

His eyes widened everything went in slow motion, as her eyes closed with pain ,tears starting to roll down her pale flushed cheeks.

He was hurting her…but why?

she wasn't karai…

no,

she was nymph aizawa…

HIS little swan…

she wasn't going to leave him ever…

then why would he hurt her?

she didn't deserve such a thing…

"leo…please…don't stop…I love you…I need you"she whispered breathless breaking the fearless leaders train of thought, she kissed him with everything she had her hands behind his head desperately needing him. All of leonardos worries disappeared…he was going to treat her like nymph…not like the bitch that left him…

Inside out, a beautiful rythm of the lovers turned into one body, the perfect fusion between both of them. Every detail of his shell she learned by heart. Every feather of her wings did Leonardo touch that night. A pure lovers dance, a sweet dance, not like the aggressiveness that had started…no this was pure love and nothing else.

"faster…ghaaa! I…I….I LOVE YOU LEONARDO HAMATO!"she screamed as she orgasmed for second time. Throwing her head back as she let it go.

"I LOVE YOU TO NYMPH AIZAWA!"whas his last cry as his seed left they fell on the bed, the guardian on top of the leader weakly she got of and grabbed the blanket to cover them, her white head resting on his plastron as she looked up to him.

"did you mean it?"was her question…she held a smile…filled with pain and sadness. But Leonardo knew what he felt…it was something he neglected because of his so claimed love for karai…no it was attraction not love what he felt for the kunoichi, a soft smile played on his lips as he stroked her hair. And cupped her tear stained cheeks

"I do.."he kissed her head"i love you.."he kissed her cheak "i worship you…"he kissed her nose "and I will never leave you"he kissed her lips, she corresponded him sweetly, before parting and falling asleep, her wings protectively acted as a blanket for both, he head resting on his plastron.

Nothing would make them part now

Now they were both immortal

Destined to be together

The red ribbon of destiny flashed and glowed before going back to its unseen state….

**Oh my god I cant believe I wrote this small lemon! Ok tell me what you think! Please don't flame me! its my second lemon (first one in English) sorry if I didn't satisfy your needs…nymph is mine…to know a bit more of her life before being a guardian of the hamato clan ill post her story later!**


End file.
